A bloody good year
by Ms.Pennywise
Summary: Alyssa was changed into a vamp by edward, with out her consent. She is also a witch and is starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. See her adventures unfold. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The warm Canadian breeze hit my cool flawless skin and I waited, lying in the grass. It used to make me sweat, but now, all it does is feel nice, but, it also reminds me of what I had became, and who made me. I pulled my wand out of my sock, and started to twirl it around in my fingers. _What would Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of my friends think of the new me...? _ I though as I sat up and looked beyond the tall prairie wheat grass. I crossed my legs, and started to pick and the leaves that had fallen around me. Fall is near, that means I should be getting his letter anytime.

I picked myself off the ground, brushed off my pants and ran my fingers through the loose brown curls that lay residing on my head. I slowly followed the path through the wheat field that led to my home. Smiling, I ran my hand across the wheat, what used to scratch, felt nice and smooth. I got to the fence that went around our 3,000 acre farm, I was greeted by my dog Knifes. This big Great Pyrenees dog brushed her soft fur against my leg; I smiled and crouched down in front of her.

"You wanna play fetch?" I asked her, her tongue rolled out the side of her mouth and she wagged her tail ferociously. I picked up her favourite stick and launched it across the field. I smiled as she ran quickly towards the stick.

I walked towards the house, and I could smell that there was someone else. I quickened my pace and got to the back door, I could hear people talking, one was my mother, the other... Was him.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's just not home. She'll be back in awhile, if you would like to stay?" My mom asked him, and the minute she did I wanted to snap.

"It's ok Ms. James. I have to go, will you give this to her?" Edward said.

"Yes, I will. Good Bye"

"Good Bye." I heard the door shut, and flung the back door open and saw my mother standing there in surprise.

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed at her and I launched myself through the door, and quickly across the kitchen floor.

"Nothing sweat heart, he just came by to see you. I didn't think it would hurt for you to see him, you haven't see anyone from Fork's since you moved back up here with me." She said calmly.

"There's a reason why I came back, and why I don't want to see anyone from the shitty place again." I looked out towards the window, the sky was turning black, a storm was coming. My mom moved her hand, and I noticed the piece of paper she was holding on too. "What's that?" I said motioning towards the paper in her hand.

"Here, he wanted me to give this to you" She handed me the piece of paper, and I took it out of her hand and walked towards the stairs.

"You know mom, next time you do something like that. You may never see me again." I left before I heard her response and walked up the stairs and straight to my bedroom.

I took a deep breath and looked and the paper in my hand.

Alyssa

Was printed neatly right across the middle of the page, and in his hand writing. I opened the paper and all that was inside was,

This is not what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry.

I love you.

Edward.

I read the letter over and over, why did he do this? Why now? The anger built up inside of me, I crumpled the paper. Opened my door and yelled down to my mom.

"I'm going to bed, do not disturb me."

"Ok sweet heart." She answered. And I leaped out my window, as soon as I could no longer see my house; I picked up in on his scent and broke into a run._ If this mother fucker is going to change me, and not tell me why on his own will, I will make him. _I laughed and zeroed in on him, and only him. He was headed towards the boarder, if I didn't get there before he did, he would be gone, and wouldn't have to deal with what I would afflict of him. He would be lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was rushing by me and I ran, it was starting to rain but I could still smell his sent. All I was thinking was I'm going to kill this mother fucker, and what the fuck is he doing all the way up in the Canadian Rockies? Hunting maybe? And just decided to make a visit. Yeah... right. I caught the scent of something else... blood. I skidded to a stop, and looked towards the dense forest. I slowly walked towards the edge of the highway, and say some liquid on the ground. I bent down and smelt it, mule deer, and just a little of to the side, the poor dead animal was lying there. He's been hunting in my area. Prick.

I started to run again, this time faster, the rage inside of me was burning. I could see the tail lights of his silver Volvo in the distance; I start to run as fast as I could. I got closer and could see there was not one vampire, but 4. I could make out the big brother Emmet in the front seat, his huge shoulders way too big for the small seats in the Volvo; the back was the girl I used to call my best friend, Alice. Her pixie like hair perfectly in my view, and beside her, another boy. Jasper, her mate, the love of her life. I once thought I had the love of my life, but then he turned into a monster, that monster I was chasing.

I spent the perfect couple months with my father in Forks; Hogwarts was closed down because of the death of one of our students. So I got to spend the time in Forks. Where I met Edward. His hair perfectly done, he was gorgeous. We clicked instantly, and I started falling I love. I also met another boy, Jacob Black. He was sexy in a big buff kind of way, not like Emmet. Jacob was native, and the moment he saw me I knew he was in love. He told me stories about the Cullen's, and grew suspicious of Edward and his family. I finally asked him if he was a vampire, he didn't deny it, but he didn't say he was. That was until he accidently got into the sunlight, and began to sparkle. Then he told me he was a vampire, and has been ever since his father, Dr. Cullen changed him while he was dying of the Spanish flu.

When Edward turned me, I took on Emmet. He agreed to have an arm wrestle, I sat there while he pushed, I could see him straining, so I finally gave a little effort and broke the rock as his hand smashed down, and I was also the fastest. I raced every Cullen, and every time I beat them. I could always get the biggest animal, my first was a mountain lion, and they are now my favourite. The Cullen's where all amazed by my skills. The only thing was I didn't have any "super powers" that Edward, Alice, and Jasper had. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and jasper can control the mood.

I broke free of the trance I was in only to see that I was closer to the car than I thought, just a little closer and I could reach the bumper. I sped up even more and grabbed the rear bumped, pulling the car to a stop. A loud screech sang through the darkness of the tires popped, and sparks where sent everywhere. I picked the car up off the ground and "gently" placed it back down with a thud. I stood there and I could feel Edward's eyes on me in the rear view mirror. I gave a 'come and get me grin' as he opened his door. Emmet flinched but Edward told him to wait. He walked towards me, arms out like he wasn't going to hurt me. I had different ideas.

"Hello Alyssa" His voice deep and velvety, "I see you still have the strength" and he mentioned to the hand imprint on his metal bumper.

"Yeah" I grinned an angry grin. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just passing through" Liar_... _ I thought. "What about you, is there a reason your here?" He asked stepping closer.

"Yeah, to do this" I snapped, and lunged for his throat.


End file.
